


I'm Okay

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Abby POV, Erin gets hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, some ghostly violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Prompt: 'you almost died' kiss





	

Abby's heart stopped as she watched Erin be thrown through a wall. People talked about time slowing down during crises, but to Abby it felt as though her surroundings sped into chaos she couldn't keep up with. She could hear shouting and crashing and the hot crackle of the proton guns, but she couldn't act. She couldn't pull her focus from the sight of Erin lying amongst the rubble, unmoving.

_Oh god._

Three long seconds passed where her limbs felt trapped in molasses, and then the anger ignited. Her eyes swung to the ghost. It was now cornered by Patty and tangled in her proton stream, though Patty was clearly struggling with the brute.

"Holtzy! Come on!" she was shouting. Abby jumped into gear and shot her own proton stream at the ghost.

"Holtz, pull out the trap!"

She spotted Holtzmann standing frozen off to the side still staring at Erin, so Abby shouted again. "Holtzmann!"

Finally, Holtzmann shifted and yanked the trap free from her pack.

"There's too much debris on the floor," she yelled. "I don't have a clear shot."

"Dammit, Holtzy! We can't hold this thing!" Patty yelled back.

"Improvise," Abby ordered. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and she couldn't think clear enough to give better instructions.

Holtzmann started stepping and weaving over obstacles, bringing herself closer and closer to the flailing ghost and wavering proton streams.

"Not like that!"

"Oh lord, please lord," Patty chanted.

Holtzmann crept low and tossed the trap the final foot to land beneath the ghost. Then she flung herself back.

"Okay, now!" She pressed the device on her arm, and the trap sprung to life. Impossibly, the ghost's furious swinging grew more violent and it took every bit of Abby's strength to keep the bastard roped up and in the trap's pull. After too long a struggle and few curses from both Patty and Abby, the trap finally won out and sucked the ghost inside. Holtzmann snapped it shut.

They shut off their guns. Silence rang through the room.

Holtzmann sat up. "Wireless trigger to open the trap: check. Auto-positioning to deploy the trap over rocky terrain: still a work in progress."

"Erin." Abby ran over to her girlfriend. Patty followed not far behind. They both dropped to their knees when they reached her.

"Oh, man," Patty released a breath.

"Hey, Erin?" Abby brushed her hand over Erin's face. She was breathing at least which eased a few of Abby's concerns, but she still looked to be unconscious. "Erin, you need to open your eyes, okay? Come on."

Erin groaned and her head tilted away from Abby's touch. Then her eyes slowly blinked open.

"My head hurts."

Al the tension in Abby's chest uncoiled and she sucked in a breath in relief.

"Hey," she said through a tightening throat. She blinked away tears. "Don't move yet, okay? Not until we can check you out."

"We should call 911," Patty said. She patted her pockets and then called over her shoulder. "Holtzy! Grab my phone from the car."

Holtzmann instead walked over phoneless just as Erin pushed herself up.

"Hey!" Abby scolded. "I said don't move yet. You got thrown through a wall."

"Technically, it was a door," Holtzmann said, surveying the damage.

"A closed door," Abby argued. "A very solid, very closed, wooden door." She frowned at Erin's wincing and wished she knew more about first aid than 'run burns under cold water'. 

"I'm fine," Erin said while grimacing again. She gingerly reached for the back of her head. "Is my head bleeding, though? It feels like it's bleeding."

"Where?" Abby leaned around and gently sifted through Erin's hair. "I'm not seeing anything."

Holtzmann stepped over to stand behind Erin, and then let out a whistle. "Wow, you have a hard head." She crouched down and pushed Erin's head forward, completely ignoring Abby's and Patty's protests and Erin's 'ow'. "You dented the proton pack."

"Damn," Patty said. "No wonder your head hurts."

Abby was still checking for blood when Holtz released a low-pitched "Oo, uh-oh."

Erin tensed. "What uh oh?"

Holtzmann didn't respond. Abby's eyes darted over Erin and over the dented proton pack trying to see what Holtzmann saw.

"Holtzy, you can't just be saying uh oh like that. What is it?" Patty demanded.

"It's nothing," Holtzmann said. "It's fine. Just uh...." She reached for the shoulder straps of Erin's pack. "Should probably get this off of you...."

Together, the team got the pack off of Erin, and Holtzmann stood up with it.

"Yep, thank you. Just gonna take this outside for a moment. Not a big deal. I'm sure no one's going to die."

"What?!" Patty said.

"I'll be back!" Holtz said as she jogged out of the room.

"Was that about to explode on me?" Erin asked.

"Maybe," Abby turned her attention from the doorway Holtz left through and looked back at Erin. "Depends on what you dented."

"Oh, good." Erin sighed and began moving like she was about to stand up.

"Will you stop."

"Hey, nuh uh," Patty scolded louder which actually got Erin to settle back down. "You're staying still. You could have spinal injuries."

"I do not have spinal injuries. I can feel all my fingers and toes." Erin winced. "And they hurt. And so does my head."

"It's probably a concussion," Abby said. "Or some other broken bones. Here, squeeze my hand." She grabbed Erin's closest hand with her own because that was a thing doctors did, right? To check for motor control or responses or something?

Erin did squeeze her hand, nice and firmly, and then looked up into her eyes. "I'm fine. Really."

Abby held her stare. She felt a second, belated, wave of fear and panic wash over her, building and building up in her throat and blurring her vision until a tear finally slipped free. Quickly, she leaned over and kissed Erin's forehead; then just stayed there. Feeling Erin's presence. Breathing her in.

"I'm okay," Erin said.

"Uh huh." She took another shaky breath.

Patty stood up off the floor. "I'm still calling an ambulance. Just gotta get my phone." She left the room too, and then Abby and Erin were alone.

Abby closed her eyes against the tears still threatening to spill. Erin had been thrown through a _wall_. That's how people died. Maybe on TV, they could get up and walk away with nothing more than a cut, but this wasn't TV. In real life, people didn't walk away from walls unscathed.

"I really am okay, Abby," Erin murmured. "I'm just sore."

"I know," Abby nodded against Erin's head, because miraculously she was okay. Banged up probably more than she was letting on, but alive and awake and talking. That was pretty darn okay in Abby's book.

With one more kiss to Erin's forehead, Abby leaned back and mustered up a tiny smile. "It just scared me, I guess." She brushed her hand over Erin's face.

"It scared me too," Erin admitted. "And then I think I blacked out."

Abby frowned. "Not helping."

"Sorry!" Erin said quickly. "Really, I'm fine. Totally, one hundred percent, entirely not hurt at all."

Her eyes shifted from focused to spacey, and Abby peered at her suspiciously.

"The room's spinning, isn't it?"

"Mm hm," Erin hummed without moving her head.

"Just sit still." Abby took off her own proton pack to settle more comfortably beside her. Then, she reached out and squeezed Erin's hand again. "Patty will be back soon with an ambulance."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @amtrak12


End file.
